A Neko Preistess and a Inu Hanyou
by OMFGSkittlez
Summary: What happens when you put a cat and dog in a room together well what if you managed to get a Inu Hanyou and a Neko Youkai Priestess to get along or will one run away can you add a demon slayer and a perverted monk? I'm rewritting it so please read it all.
1. Prologue

What happens when you put a cat and a dog in a room together well what if you managed to get a Inu Hanyou and a Neko Youkai Priestess to get along or will one run away can you add a demon slayer and a perverted monk to the mix will all of them combine to defeate the greatest evil that has ever lived? will there be love along the way Inu/Kag Mir/San

OMFGSkittlez:Yay i have a new story i hope you like it (smilez)

InuYasha: What are you so happy about now you'll just skip your other story not that anyone cares

Kagome: InuYasha!

OMFGSkittlez: I've got a dog whistle so don't push it

InuYasha:(hiding behind Kagome) Eeepp! I'll be good!

Kagome & Leafdream: Yay works every time!!

OMFGSkittlez: Okay on with the new story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (sniffle) Happy I said it!!!

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: Demon years 15 Human years 225

Species: Neko Youkai/ Priestess

Wepons: Ryotsei: a special bow made from the claws of a dragon demon

Senjotsu: a special sword made from the fang of Nashia Kagomes mom

Senjoku: a special sword made from the fang of Nashia Kagomes mom and the spiritual power of Kensu Kagomes dad

Description:Defensive, moody, lil crazy, kind, caring, cautious, has long midnight black hair that flows don to her butt, 5'11, Eye color changes with emotion but is usually Icy blue, 2 large midnight black cat ears on the top of her head, a long midnight black cat tail, fangs and claws like any other demon

Companions: Akari a neko manta demon, Kira an Inu manta demon, Saki a demonic helper usually in a small fox form

Basic History: Kagomes parents died when she was 2 she lived on her own till she was 7 and found Sakiu they traveled together alone till she was 9 then they found Sari they all travled together until she was 12 and found out how to make a demonic helper then by the time she was 13 she had been able to create Saki they travled together since then and have been there for each other only becoming stronger trying to find the one who slew Kagomes parents

Name: InuYasha Takahashi

Age: Demon years 15 Human years 225

Species: Inu Hanyou

Weapons: Tetsigua: a special sword made from the fang of InuTashio InuYashas dad

Description: Defensive, cautious, moody, rude, aggressive, has long silver hair that goes to his mid back, 6'2, eye color molten gold, 2 medium dog ears on top of his head, fangs and claws like any other demon

Companions: None

Basic History: InuYashas parents died when he was 5 and he travled alone ever since he had made a fallen in love with a priestess named Kikyou at the age of 15 Kikyou later deceived him and pinned him to a tree and died herself He is still pinned to the tree

Name: Sango Taja

Age: 17 years

Species: Human: Demon Slayer

Weapons: Hirikotsue: a special weapon that looks like a large boomerang made of demon bones

Description: Nice, caring, cautious, defensive, fun loving, has long black hair that reaches her mid back, 5'9, eye color chocolate brown

Companions: Kirara Neko Manta Demon , Miroku

Basic History:Sango was a demon slayer and had her family she often roamed out to villages and killed the demons who were torchering them one day she came back for her 17 birthday and her whole village had been destroyed she only knew the name of the villain and nothing else so she set out to find him on the way she meets a monk and they travel together

Name: Miroku Hioshi

Age: 17

Species: Human: Monk

Weapons: Staff made of wood, Sacred sutras

Description: Pervert, Lech, Perverted Lech, Kind, Defensive, has short black hair pulled back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck, eye color Violet, 5'10

Companions: Sango, Kirara

Basic History: Miroku has lived with Monk Mushin since he was 10 because his father was sucked in his own hand due to a curse put on his great great grand father who had passed it down it was his duty to find this villain and destroy him. on the way he meets a slayer and manta demon and that travel together

OMFGSkittlez: Yay! now they have a basic description

InuYasha: What was That!!! You were supposed to write a chapter not describe us

Kagome: InuYasha!

OMFGSkittlez: I said don't push it(takes out dog whistle) You pushed it!!(blows dog whistle)

InuYasha: (is on floor twitching and covering ears) AAAhhhh!! Kagome HELP!

Kagome: No you should be nicer she is the author

OMFGSkittlez: Thanks for the back up Kagome(smilez) R&R


	2. Chapter 1

OMFGSkittlez: Omg Yay start of Chappie 2!!!

InuYasha: Yay?

Kagome:Yay!

InuYasha: Oookay... umm scary

OMFGSkittlez: I still have the whistle

InuYasha: that's really scary... umm... YAY! for chapter 2!!!

Kagome&OMFGSkittlez: (Hi-fives) Alright now that every ones in a good mood lets get this show on the road

Disclaimer: NO!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! STOP THINKING THAT (I wish I owned InuYasha)

* * *

She ran through the forest wind in her face hair and tail flowing wildly behind her. Manta demons and demonic helper along with her running following her. She was hunting a deer and a big one she was right on the trail she ran and was about to snag it when...

"Hiraikotsu!!" yelled a female voice. (A/N: How you spell the weapons name lolz?)

"Senjoku!!" Kagome yelled as she drew the blade and slashed at the weapon flying towards her. The weapon was sliced in half and fell to the ground.

"How?!" asked the girl who threw the weapon.

"I don't wan't to fight you slayer. Don't test my patience. You just cost me my lunch." Kagome said her tail flicking angrily

Just then a flying Neko manta demon came in.

"Kirara!!" the slayer yelled. The manta demon charged Kagome and the slayer jumped on it's back.

_"Leave me be manta I'm Neko Youkai I do not wish to harm you I just wish to find my lunch you all so willingly distracted me from."Kagome said in her Neko Youkai language. _

Kirara stopped immediately and bowed her head in submission to show she meant no harm.

"Kirara!?!" the slayer asked shocked."What did you do to her? What ever it is stop it now."

"I haven't done anything to her but tell her to not attack I don't want to hurt you, I just want to go get my lunch. Being a Neko Youkai I can speak with her and she must follow my orders due to the alignmeant which you would know about if you were part Neko Youkai. Just leave me alone and I'll be on my way. Oh and tell the monk in the bushes not to worry he's not getting hurt."Kagome said with a smirk.

"Miroku come on out. She knows your there." the slayer yelled.

"Coming Sango!!" Miroku hollered back." Sango she's not alone a I can sense 3 other auras near." Miroku whispered to Sango. Kagome caught this easily with her amazing hearing.

"Oh here let me show you the other auras you sense Monk." Kagome called to him. She gave a loud whistle and 3 demons shot into the clearing.

"How'd you hear us?" Miroku asked stunned. Kagome sighed and pionted to her ears.

"Oh yes I forgot."he said.

"How am I supposed to fix this?!!?" Sango muttered looking at her broken Hiraikotsu.

"Me and my morals." Kagome mumbled,"Step back as long as you leave me alone I'll fix it understand."Kagome looked at them they both nodded. Kagome brought out Senjotsu and touched it to half of the Hiraikotsu both halves flashed a bronze color and reconnected.

Miroku ran up to Kagome and asked,"Miss may I ask your name?"

"It's Lady Kagome Higurashi ruler of the East and Northern Kingdoms Daughter of Lord and Lady Kensu and Nisha, Neko Youkai glad to be of service." Kagome said as she bowed.

"I am truly sorry mi' lady I had no idea. I should not have attacked." Sango said.

"Not a problem now I must be on my way." Kagome said and rushed off before anyone could stop her. She ran and her manta demons followed as did her demonic helper.

She eventually ran across a tree and smelled an Inu Hanyou. She followed the scent and found a boy pinned to a tree. She hissed her displeasure as she saw it was a priestess who must have done it then walked up and ran her tail over his nose then snapped her fingers, she quickly went to her human form, and the boys eyes opened.

"Not a very strong priestess." she commented.

"Fucking Bastard get away from me." the boy yelled.

"Fine if you want to stay pinned to a tree then I'll leave." she stated calmly and started walking away.

"No wait! ... Can you seriously release me?" He asked.

"Yes easily." she responded in a bored tone.

He paused," Yeah right you don't have a priestesses aura." he snapped.

Now that Kagome new he was no threat she new she could show he demonic side.

"Oh let me show you who I really am." and with that she went back to her normal self but hid her priestess aura.

"Damn, your a Neko Youkai." he growled.

"No actually I'm Lady Kagome Higurashi ruler of the East and Northern Kingdoms Daughter of Lord and Lady Kensu and Nisha, Neko Youkai glad to be of service." Kagome said as she bowed.

"Well good then be a good kitty and pull this arrow out of my heart will ya." he snapped.

"I will not be ordered around ever again last time I took orders I will never forget." She hissed at the boy.

He cringed visibly when she bared her fangs instinctively baring her his neck to show submission. She hissed at him once more to show she meant business, then purred her satisfaction and closed her tail around the arrow it crumbled and the boy was free.

"Umm... thanks I guess. Anyway the names InuYasha." InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome nodded then turned to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She remembered the last time that happened.

**Flashback:**

_Kagome was 5 years old and had walked into a village looking for food. _

_The villager's saw her as a threat and chased her she hid in a cave scared and trembling. She thought it was safe so she turned to was about to walk away but someone grabbed her wrist and shoved a knife in her shoulder she almost died._

**End Flashback:**

She jumped around and hissed with all her fury pulling her wrist from his grasp her tail lashing.

InuYasha growled."What are you hissing at I haven't done any thing to you." he barked.

Kagome hissed once more.

InuYasha growled "Now what the hell was that and why do I feel like I've been stabbed in the shoulder."

Kagome looked at him confused with her head slightly tipped to the side.

InuYasha sighed."You showed me in your head. How did you do that?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome shrugged,"It just happens."

"Ok whats with you I can smell the lie your telling. Tell the truth." InuYasha said as he sniffed.

"Why should I tell you nosey Dog!" Kagome hissed her eyes color turned red and the rest flashed blue, fangs bared, and backing away. InuYasha was on the defensive as he got into a fighting stance.

"Stupid cat! Back off or I'll rip you to shreds." InuYasha yelled.

Kagomes eyes poured blue and her iris was red showing her extreme fury.

"You think you can hurt me." she hissed. She started to change her body and took a cat stance and she started to grow she became 20 feet tall and changed into a larger black sabertooth cat. InuYasha slashed at her with his claws leaving the sword at his hip still.

Kagome batted him away with one large paw. InuYasha grunted as he was slammed into a tree.

Kagome watched as he slid to the leafy forest floor and pressed her paw on his chest placing a claw to his throat.

"Fine! I fucking give!" InuYasha snarled. Kagome took her paw from his chest and shifted beck to her human form with a satisfied smirk.

"How the hell did you do that?!?!?" InuYasha screamed at Kagome.

Kagome eyes returned to their normal color before changing to an amused shade of purple,"I'm not as weak as you thought now leave me be before I destroy your ass." Kagome warned.

InuYasha gave up,"Your hopeless no wonder your alone you ass!" he yelled as he came to a sitting position.

Kagome gave a furious hiss as her eye color went to a deep blood red color.

OMFGSkittlez: INUYASHA WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME YOU'VE GOT HER SERIOUSLY PISSED AT YOU!!!!

Kagome:InuYasha!!!(Hisses)

InuYasha:(hiding behind Leafdream) Aaaahhhh SAVE ME!!!

OMFGSkittlez:(walks away and pulls out dog whistle) He he he Inu your an idiot (blows dog whistle)

InuYasha: Aaaahhhh!!! It hurts make the ringing stop!!!

Miroku: You did it again(sighs and walks away)

Sango: Yay Kagomes awesome!!!

OMFGSkittlez: LOLZ yeah R&R (smilez)


	3. Chapter 2

OMFGSkittlez: Well InuYasha last I remember Kagome was pissed at you so lets continue with that

InuYasha:Wait why is she pissed all I said was that she's an ass and thats why she's alone...ohh um never mind I'll just run now(Runs all the way to antartica)

Kagome:InuYasha!!! You ass!!! Get back here!!!

OMFGSkittlez: Wow...He ran far I hope hes back in time to say good-bye lolz

Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha so get off my tail you stupid lawers!!!

* * *

Before:

_InuYasha gave up,"Your hopeless no wonder your alone you ass!" he yelled as he came to a sitting position._

_Kagome gave a furious hiss as her eye color went to a deep blood red_.

Now:

Kagomes head was now bent and facing the floor a deep growl raising in her throat.

She looked at him eyes filled with anger and sadness. Her fangs and claws were growing at a rapid pace her tail was lashing.

Just then three animals came in the clearing. One was a now blood red demonic helper in the form of a fox. One a tan and black Inu manta demon. The last one was a tan and cream Neko manta demon. Suddenly the Fox turned into a snake and wrapped itself around Kagomes wrists securely. Then the Inu mata demon turned into her larger demonic form and pined Kagome to the ground. Kagome was struggling voilently untill the neko mant demon came and gave a soft purr then Kagome fell asleep struggling to keep her eyes open.

The neko matna demon also turned into her larger demonic form and ran to InuYasha and shoved him away from the clearing pushing him into the forest. InuYasha was being stubborn so the demon grabbed the back of his haori in her mouth and took to the skies dropping him off someplace far away.

She came back eventually finding her master asleep curled up by Sari the Inu Manta demon in her larger form. Saki was back to her normal Ice blue like Kagomes eyes the demonic helper changes colors with emotion. Sakiu the neko manta demon was gathering wood to make a fire. There was a rustle in the bushes and Sakiu was up and after it. She found it to be a rabbit she swiftly killed it and set it by the fire to be prepared for a meal.

A groan came from Kagome as she stirred unhappily. She had tears in her eyes and refused to let them fall. Akari nuzzled her hand to get her attention off of the hanyou who had reminded her of all the unhappy memories stored in the back of her head. Kagome set to work preparing the rabbit for dinner. As the stars twinkled above her head Kagome scented the air, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and her instincts were screaming at her to do something but she didn't know what was happening so she reluctantly stood her ground waiting for something to happen.

She had stayed up all night because as soon as she would close her eyes her imagination would act up and she would see some one fall to their demise by the same bastard who attacked her parents.

_Naraku are you still out there killing is that what my instincts are screaming about? _Kagome wondered. As if on que an evil laughter filled the air.

"Naraku!!!" Kagome yelled she ran twords the sound with her animal friends close behind. As Kagome ran through the trees she changed into the form a regular cat with black fur, wight on her paws, under belly, on the tips of her tail and ears. She ended up in a clearing with Sango and Miroku.

"Whats with the cat Miroku!",Sango yelled.

"How should I know?",Miroku yelled back.

"Well even though it's only a cat get it out of here I dont want anyone else to fall to Naraku."

"Alright Sango." Miroku said and turned to pick up the cat.

Kagome let out a furious hiss and swiped at Mirokus hands. Miroku pulled his hands away and Kagome changed back to her normal self hiding her priestess aura. She gave a furious hiss to Miroku and glared at him with Angry red eyes.

"Sorry Lady Kagome we thought you were just a cat.",Miroku said as he put up his hands defensively.

Kagome pushed her way to Naraku as her animals and demonic helper ran into the clearing. Standing at her side waiting for a silent command from their leader and best friend the three followers of Kagome waited. Saki had already turned Blood red Kagomes memories of watching her family die at the hands of Naraku and then being chased down her whole life running through her head. Akari and Kira had their clans destroyed and were now hungry for revenge. Akari and Kira had grown in size and were ready to throw the elements at Naraku Akari was a Fire and Earth neko while Kira was a Water and Air Inu.

From looking at the two in front of her she could see they had been fighting a while both had many scratches and the slayer had been stabed through the shoulder. Both were also breathing heavily while the demon puppet had yet to have been scratched.

Kagome drew Senjotsu from it's sheath and it pulsed growling at the one who spilt the blood of it's first owner. Senjoku pulsed wanting to come out of it's sheath but Kagome placed a steady hand on it till it calmed. Kagome wasn't going to use much of her power because this was only a demon puppet she could sense it. She was ready to swing when that nosey hanyou jumped out from the bushes and in front of the puppet he fought it and was getting in Kagomes way.

"Blades of Blood!" InuYasha shouted as he flung the little triangles of blood at the demon. It proved futile because the triangles hit the puppet and did no damage. The puppet then threw a tentacle at the hanyou as it was to fast to dodge. It stabbed him through the stomach he was flung back. Kagome was a quick thinker and light on her feet in one swift movement she put Senjotsu away and caugth the hanyou. She set him by her demon Neko so that she could suppress his demon with a purr. Kagome then drew Senjotsu and sliced the demon puppet in half she didn't use any demonic energy at all.

"How did you do that?" Sango asked shocked.

"It was only a demon puppet." Kagome responded. Then she walked over to the demon slayer to heal her."Do you trust me?"Kagome asked.

"Yes. Why?"Sango asked.

"Because that's the only way this works."Kagome said as she drew Senjoku."Don't freak on me ok? I'm going to heal you but I have to put the tip over your heart. Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yea. Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Positive."Kagome said.

Kagome pulled Senjoku put and said,"Healing Blade." Senjoku turned to a small dagger and Kagomes eyes flashed blue. She then put the tip of Senjoku at Sango's heart and the blade pulsed as did Sango.

Sango felt as if there was something running through her blood healing the wounds she had but then it was gone. The warm sensation was gone leaving her body back into the blade that was over her heart.

When Kagome pulled the blade away Sango shook her head and looked at her wounds they were closing and fast. Kagome did the same for Miroku and was over to check the hanyou. She put Senjoku away because she did not know if he trusted her. So she had to do it the hard way.

"Saki." Kagome called for her demonic helper.

"Yes." Saki asked.

"Heal him please." Kagome said.

"Ok Kagome." Saki said. Saki then placed a paw on the wound and it started to glow icy blue when she was done it had healed. InuYasha woke looking into two Icy blue eyes. He grunted as he forced himself to sit up.

"Hello Asshole Cat." InuYasha grunted.

"Hi nosey dog. Oh and by the way you should thank Saki for healing you sorry ass." Kagome responded.

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked.

"My demonic helper Saki just healed you. You had a hole in your stomach remember?" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

InuYasha looked at his stomach and saw it was healed. "Keh." he responded.

"Well I'm off I have business farewell Sango and Miroku and don't kill him he's just another asshole." Kagome said glaring at InuYasha.

She was about to leave when she heard a wait from Sango who stood behind her.

Kagome turned around,"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked her eyes turning a curious shade of orange.

"Why did you help us?" Sango asked.

"If you must know I have some people to avenge and it was Narakus fault they need avenging." Kagome said solemnly.

"Then travel with us we have grudges against Naraku to." Miroku said,"He cursed my family and killed Sangos. So will you join us?"

"I don't know about her but I will it's his fault I was pinned to that stupid tree. He tricked a priestess into thinking I had the jewl and while she died she used all of her spiritual energy she had trying to destroy me but failed and I was pinned." InuYasha said.

"I will come along. You see when I was two Naraku came and Killed my family. My mother and father were slaughtered in a moment of weakness they were tired and had no energy left not even enough to sense him coming so he slaughtered them and chased after me and almost killed me too. But I managed to get away I found them and got into the chest where they kept weapons and took the three that remained my Senjoku, Senjotsue, and Ryotsei."Kagome explained."I grew up alone since I was two. Until I met Akari."Kagome said as she motioned to her Neko manta,"She had grown up in our clan and was the only other I have known to have survived. Then I met Kira." Kagome motioned to her Inu manta demon,"She actually saved me from suffering the same fate as my parents. I had been exausted and beated bad I had gone to a village and they chased me out. When a guy came and stabbed me in the shoulder I was five if Kira hadn't shown up I would have died. Then about seven years ago I formed Saki from a desperate situation I was angry and mad and I was being tracked by Naraku and so I focused as much demonic power as i could in front of me and I got Saki."Kagome finished her eyes by now a stony grey color and so was Saki.

Everyone was looking at her and Saki.

"Hey whats with the color changing thing?" InuYasha asked.

"Huh, what?" Kagome asked as her eyes changed to a confused blue-grey but Saki changed to an amused shade of purple.

"Like that." InuYasha said. Kagome looked at Saki.

"Ohh." Kagome said and laughed a little,"It's all about the emotion. My eyes and well her whole being changes color with emotion but we can hide it if we want."Kagome said her eyes changing to the amused shade of purple Saki was.

"Your just confusing."InuYasha said.

"Yeah well you'll have to learn to deal with that. Well I'll be back but I have something to do I'll be back later tonight." Kagome said.

"What are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"It's something personal I'll return here though. I'll even hunt and bring back food Ok. I just have to deal with somthing." Kagome responded and left without another word.

'I wonder where she's going?' InuYasha thought,"I'm gonna gather firewood." InuYasha said and he left in the direction that Kagome left.

* * *

OMFGSkittlez: Yay Kags and Inu made up!

Kagome: Not really I didn't say it was ok but I'll put up with him

InuYasha: Keh! Just tell me where your goin

Kagome: I said it's Personal

InuYasha: So?

OMFGSkittlez: Ok InuYasha you have to stop or I'll get the whistle*glares at Inu*

InuYasha: Fine!

OMFGSkittlez: Ok everyone say bye!!!

Kagome: Bye!

InuYasha: Keh!

OMFGSkittlez: Laterz R&R


	4. Chapter 3

OMFGSkittlez: Hiya all! I'm back Sooo sorry for not updatin but writers block sucks I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how to put it

InuYasha: Thats what they all say

Kagome: Be nice InuYasha

InuYasha: NO!

OMFGSkittlez: I HAVE THE WHISTLE!

InuYasha: GAH!!FINE!

OMFGSkittlez: So Kagome how are you goning to deal with this nosey hanyou?

Kagome: you'll have to wait and see*evil laugh*

InuYasha: I don't like the sound of this

OMFGSkittlez: To bad

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but a girl can dream

* * *

Before:

_"It's something personal I'll be back though. I'll even hunt and bring back food Ok. I just have to deal with something." Kagome responded and left without another word._

_'I wonder where she's going?' InuYasha thought,"I'm gonna gather firewood." InuYasha said and he left in the direction that Kagome left._

Now:

Kagome walked out into an open field. She could feel the auras of her new found pack but one was closer then the others. _Stupid nosey hanyou!_ Kagome silenly cursed him.

"DAMN DOG I SAID THIS WAS FUCKING PERSONAL!!!" Kagome hissed and screeched her eyes blood red with anger. She quickly turned into her larger cat self and grabbed him by the back of his haorie.

"DAMN CAT PUT ME DOWN!!!" InuYasha growled. Kagome dropped him in the middle of the camp.

Kagome went back to her regular state and walked into the camp.

"Now leave me alone or you won't return to camp at all!" Kagome hissed. Then she turned around and walked away. Once Kagome was out of hearing range she turned into her small cat self and trotted away.

InuYasha looked at the sky there was still light out but he was feeling weak.

"Ahh. The night of the new moon. Let's enjoy tonight shall we Sango." Miroku said.

_SHIT!!_InuYash mentally cursed," I'm gonna spend the night in the forest. Bye."InuYasha said and he rushed off.

_The only thing good about this is I can follow Kagome and see what shes up to. _InuYasha thought.

He followed Kagomes scent and as the moon rose he became human. He followed Kagome closely making sure not to make a sound.

Kagome went back to the clearing and transformed back to her regular self. She felt Senjotsu purr in it's sheath.

"I know Senjotsu. I know. He may appear tonight. But let's deal with the problem at hand. I hate not being able to use your powers in front of others but I can let them find out who I really am. Kagome Higurashi the Neko Priestess. I can't let them know that's me. With the sacred jewel hidden in my body no one can use it. "Kagome said," Naraku will pay. Kensu and Nashia, my parents. I will avenge them. I'll avenge them if it's the last thing I do."

Kagome pulled Senjotsu out of it's sheath and gave a single long sweep of the sword. Purple blades shot out of it. She then spun in a wide circle purple emitting from her blade. All of the spiritual power that had emitted from her blade was gathering together in the center of the started to form a picture of a man wearing monk robes and holding sutras.

Kagome bowed and ran up to the man.,"Father what news do you have? I know thats the only way you can appear." Kagome asked.

"My Dear daughter. I have brought you what has long been coming." The man said and he pulled out a blade,"This is the blade of gods. Each god has blessed this blade a put a piece of themselves in it. They say they have seen a possible future and to get you and your new found pack through it you will need this blade. I can tell you no more than that. But now I have a question."

"Thank you and what is it you want to know?" Kagome asked taking the sword carefully.

"You said you were keeping these meeting secret correct?"

"Yes."

"Then who is that?" The man asked pointing towards InuYashas hiding place.

Kagome sniffed and looked in the direction he was pointing a ferocious growl built in her throat,"DAMN NOSEY DOG!!!!" Kagome screeched as loud as she could. She was over next to him before he could move. She glared at him and he cringed. She grabbed the colar of his shirt and pulled him back to where her father stood.

"This damned dog is InuYasha he is part of the new pack." Kagome seethed.

"Hmmm.. You say dog. Yet he is human. Why is that my daughter?" The man asked.

"He's a hanyou this must be his human night. Usually he's a dog demon." Kagome responded cooling off now that she was in the soothing presence of her father.

"Ahh I see. Daughter I must be leaving take care I will be watching over you."

"Thank you father and Thank the gods for me." Kagome said.

"I will." He said as he dissipated.

Kagome turned to InuYasha her eyes burning with rekindled fury." Damn you I told you this was personal!!!"she yelled at InuYasha.

"Your meeting with the spirit of you father there's no need for it to be personal!!" InuYasha countered.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT MEETING MY FATHER IT'S MY FUCKING IDENTITY THAT IS SO PERSONAL!!!!! NOBODY IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW!!!!!"

"Why?"

Kagome heaved a sigh and put him down then sat next to him holding her new sword. "I'm something that shouldn't be. I'm Demon and Priestess and for all people know I should have purified myself. I also have the sacred jewel inside my body. It should have gone black and tainted but instead it stays white and pure. People are already after me because my blood line rules the north and east they don't need another excuse to kill me. If anyone was to find out what you did today I could easily be the target of the entire world." Kagome said solomly. Then she looked at InuYasha with begging eyes,"Please don't tell anyone what you saw today. Please just forget it all and don't speak about it." She whispered.

"I'll make you a deal. If you keep my human night a secret then I'll keep all this a secret. Deal?" InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled,"Deal and Thank you."

"No problem." InuYasha yawned.

"Do you need a lift back to the campsite or somewhere to hide?" Kagome asked," You look tired and this is really far from camp."

"Sure how are we getting back?" InuYasha asked.

"Stand back a moment." Kagome said as she put the new sword at her hip. She closed her eyes and a low growl started from deep in her chest. As she growled she started to shift forms and she became a large snow leopard. She stood on all fours and crouched down so InuYasha could sit on her back.

_Hold on to the fur of my neck and sit behind my shoulders._InuYasha heard Kagome's voice in his head.

"Kagome was that you?" InuYasha asked surprised.

Kagome nodded. InuYasha did as he was told and held on to the fur of her neck while sitting behind her shoulders. Kagome took off for the forest and InuYasha held on tight. As Kagome ran through the forest she mentally called out to her Inu manta demon Kira.

_Kira. _She called in her mind. _Kira please come here._Moments later Kira approached quietly. They were near the camp where Kagome could hear if InuYasha needed help but the others wouldn't find him. Kagome crouched down as a sign for InuYasha to get off. When he stepped off Kagome changed back to her normal self.

"I called Kira so you won't be alone for tonight. She can help hunt for food and carry fire wood but she can't help with a fire though she's a water and air manta demon. I have to hunt I said I would bring food back for them. So we'll see you in the morning." Kagome said. Then she told Kira something in a mix of Neko and Inu demon and InuYasha gave her a strange look.

"I thought yout were a cat not cat and dog." InuYasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said," I am but she taught me how to speak her language and I taught her mine. Now we mix them so no one knows what were saying. I taught it to Akari this also." Kagome said." If your attacked Kira will call for me."

"Feh. Won't need your help." InuYasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome rolled her eyes and started talking to Kira in their language,"_I knew pride would be a stick up his ass."_said Kagome in a mixture of barks and meows. Kira nodded and InuYasha stood their dumbfounded. Kagome once again changed into another type of cat.

"Can you just change into every spices of cat or something?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nodded and waved a paw in farewell. After InuYasha waved back Kagome took off and hunted for food. She caught three rabbits and then headed for camp. As soon as Kagome set paw in camp she had both Sango and Miroku pointing weapons at her. She swung a massive paw and knocked the weapons out of their hands and dropped the rabbits near the fire and changed back to her normal form.

"You guys should get used to me being in some kind of cat form. I'm usually in one but you can always tell it's me because I always have a star on my right ear even like this I do." Kagome said and signaled them to look at her right ear. As she told then there was a wight star on the back of her ear. Kagome turned back to her black and wight cat form and thought about her new sword. She fell asleep curled against Saki and Akari.

* * *

OMFGSkittlez: Ahh everyone went to the movies without me well R&R


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

OMFGSkittlez: I don't see the point in a disclaimer everyone knows I don't own InuYasha if I did InuYasha would have left Kikyous clay ass a long time ago

Kagome: I hope he dose leave her

*InuYasha walks in*

InuYasha: Me too. Wait who we talkin about?

Kagome and OMFGSkittlez: *Giggles* You leaving Kikyou

InuYasha: Ohh. Well then...Yeah me too.

OMFGSkittlez: See I knew he hated that clay bitch!

Inu/Kag fan girls: YES WE KNEW IT!!!!!

Inu/Kik fan girls: NOOOOO!!!! HE'S SUPPOSED TO LOVE HER!!!!

Inu fan girls: NOOOO!!! HE'S SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!!!!

Kagome: Wow InuYasha you have lots of different fans

InuYasha: I know. One group likes this*Kisses Kagome*

Inu/Kag fan girls: AWWWWWWWWW!!!!

Kagome: *blushes*I like it too*kisses InuYasha*

OMFGSkittlez: Well while they make out let's read the next chapter

* * *

Kagome woke with a gentle prod to the side. When she sniffed she could smell it was Sango who was poking her. She blinked open her eyes and saw Sango holding out a fish. Kagome purred her thanks to Sango and ate the fish. Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes and turned her head. She sniffed the air and could smell InuYasha. So she turned back to her fish. InuYasha entered the camp with a few rabbits and Kira.

"Where were you InuYasha?"Miroku asked.

"Yeah what happened? Where did you go? You weren't back be for everyone was asleep." Sango asked.

InuYasha looked at Kagome calmly bat begged a silent,'_Help me!'_

Kagome changed back to her normal form and spoke up.

"Well I woke after you guys went to sleep and guarded the camp. He came back late last night and left early this morning to go hunting. He told me to go to sleep so I would have the energy to walk today and said he would look out for demons like he was last night." Kagome lied keeping a straight face.

"Yes. I see. So why were you so late last night InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Feh. I didn't know Kagome was guarding the camp so I was looking out for demons." InuYasha lied sending Kagome a silent,'_Thank you.'_.

Kagome changed into another type of cat hoping to distract from the subject of where InuYasha was. It worked. She had changed into a lion a cat that none of them had ever seen be for.

"What type of cat are you?" they all asked in shock. Saki answered for her. Since she was a demonic helper she could talk and she was back to her fox shape.

"Miss Kagome is shaped as a lioness not a common cat here but perfect for the west. She can change into any type of cat imaginable." Saki said. Saki walked up and sat by Kagome.

_"Recharge?"_Kagome asked in Neko language. Saki nodded. Kagome settled her paw on Saki's head and pushed out some of her demonic power into Saki. Saki glowed as the demonic power settled in and then she was back to the regular Icy blue color that she usually was.

"Thank you." Saki said to Kagome. Kagome nodded in response. Everyone looked at them confused and amazed.

Kagome looked at them amused and Saki said,"As a demonic helper I have to be recharged every once in a while with Kagome's Demonic aura or I'll just fade out."

"Ohh." everyone said.

"Well come on let's go. We need to find Naraku."InuYasha said.

"Miroku and I were following a rumor that a village near here was having trouble with a demon we cold start there." Sango said.

"Well I guess. We ain't got nothin better to do." InuYasha said. Kagome nodded her approval and they cleaned up the camp and headed to the village.

Kagome shifted into a small house cat before they left. As everyone walked in the direction of the village that Sango had told them about Kagome and InuYasha smelled some one coming near. InuYasha scowled while Kagome had a huge grin on her face. Just then a Inu Yokai walked in the clearing.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomoru!!" growled InuYasha.

_"Fluffy!!!"_Kagome screeched as she jumped at Sesshomoru. She landed on his shoulder purring her delight at seeing him.

"Kagome-san?" Sesshomoru questioned as he petted the strange cat. Kagome nodded."It's been a long time Kagome-san."Sesshomoru said coolly.

_"Yeah!!! 200 years at least!!!" Kagome said in demon language."You should really learn to keep in touch Fluffy." Kagome scolded._

"Why are you traveling with such a pitiful group I know you can do much better."Sesshomoru pointed out. Kagome hopped off his shoulder and changed back to her regular form.

"Be nice Fluffy. These are my friends we're all going to go kill Naraku. Have you heard of his where abouts?"Kagome asked.

"No I have not and I will not be nice if you keep calling me Fluffy." Sesshomoru said.

"Fluffy you know you still can't beat me. You never could. Also, just because Tashio-kun didn't give you the Tetsigua doesn't mean you should be so mean. Plus the only reason I keep calling you fluffy because I could never pronounce your name and we agreed that when you stopped petting your tail as though it's the most precious thing in the world is when I'll stop calling you Fluffy. So Ha!" Said Kagome.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!"yelled InuYasha.

"Be nice InuYasha! Tashio-Kun took care of me when my parents were away. He's the first person I looked to when my parents died. When Fluffy told me he had died I ran off. Tashio-kun was InuTashio your dad. He trained me and Fluffy and Fluffy could never beat me." Kagome explained with a smirk at Sesshomoru.

"Are you serious!!!"InuYasha demanded glaring at them both.

"Yes."Kagome responded. Kagome looked at Sesshomoru and stated perkily," Bye Fluffy! We have to be going and I have some friends to find My whole pack is still where I left it right?"

"Of course Kagome-san. They await your arrival and Goodbye." Sesshomoru stated and walked off.

"I'll be right back you guys." Kagome said. She changed into a snow lepord and bounded away.

* * *

OMFGSkittlez: Okay it's short but it's still some thing I'll update as soon as I can but school started and now I have homework to do.

Kagome: R&R


	6. Chapter 5

OMFMSkittlez: I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: Ohh!!! YAY!! But... you changed your name

InuYasha: Yeah so what at leats shes not making us wait anymore I was gonna start writting this story

OMFGSkittlez: Yes I changed my name and InuYasha you can't figure out how to turn the computer the alone type and I have a password

InuYasha: Oh yeah Damn it!

Kagome:*Sighs* So simple

InuYasha: What's that supposed to mean!

OMFGSkittlez: OIY!! I JUST GOT BACK STOP STEALIN THE SPOTLIGHT!!!

InuYasha: *mutters* some ones got a temper

Kagome:*anime sweat drop* Says the dog with the huge ego *sigh*

OMFGSkittlez: Okay so i'm back i went back and rewrote the other chapters so umm yeah reread them please

Disclaimer: Okay once again I must make the painful relization that I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Kagome ran through the forest in her snow lepoard form bursting through the undregrowth and clearing logs and bushes in a single bound. She ran towords the clearing that was her packs home. She ran in anything but a straight line. She turned left and right ran at angles somtimes even doubled back but did not go straight.

_It's been so long since we've seen them._ said Kagomes inner demon.

_Well you don't get to come out and say hi because we don't have time I just need to make sure there okay._Kagome responded.

_I know. I know. I was simply stating a fact._Her demon countered. Kagome pushed it back to the far corner of her mind where she couldn't hear it.

Kagome let out a joyous roar as she caught scent of her pack. Manta demons every where reconized her roar and ran and jumped on her with joyuos mews. Kagome rolled and played with the small caln that she saved so long ago. Kagome looked for the leader and touched noses with her in greeting.

Kagome purred and listened as all her manta friends purred back.

_"How is the clan?"_ Kagome asked in neko.

_"We are thriving now."_ Misa the leader of the clan said.

_"I needed to see how you were so I came to visit but I must get going if I'm to catch up with the group I'm traveling with so I must say goodbye now."_ Kagome said.

_"Well I wish you good traveling and hope you visit for longer soon. You will always be welcome here."_ Misa said with a polite bow.

_"I will do my best to come back and visit soon."_Kagome said.

Kagome stood and said her goodbyes to all of her manta friends then left to find her new pack. As she ran she thought about the sword her father had given her. She would have to learn to weild it and what it's attacks were.

Without relizing it Kagome had run back to the group but they didn't notice just yet. She smirked as she thought of a plan.

Kagome called to Saki in her mind.

_Saki bring Akari and Kira here quietly._

Saki mentally nodded and silently got the other two. No one noticed as they fell back to Kagomes side she hid their auras and told them the plan.

The nekos and demoonic helper nodded and silently slunk into the forest that thee group was traveling by.

InuYasha sniffed the air and looked at Kagome confused as she slipped by him in the undergrowth of the forest. Kagome flicked her tail over her muzzle to indicate for him to be quiet.

He was confused but nodded and looked forward once more.

Kagome let out a silent sigh of relief and continued to sneak throught the forset up so she was ahead of the group. She looked at the top of the trees searching for something then...

_Aha!_

She found it and waited for the group to catch up as they came with in hearing range she listened to thier conversation.

"Miroku do you think we should go back and find Kagome? She's been gone for a while."Sango said worridly.

"No my dear Sango I think she's just fine." Miroku said.

"But she's been gone for so long maybe she got lost or something."Sango fretted.

"Well if it's how long she's been gone I cane help you pass the time." Miroku said rubbing her hand on his cheek affectionatly.

"No I'll pass." Sango said coldly.

Just then they got to the perfect spot for Kagomes plan to work.

Kagome gave the silent signal, a flick of her tail, and they jumped out of the forest into the open in front of Miroku and Sango, and roared loudly causing all the wild birds that were in the trees to scatter and fly in circles overhead.

Miroku and Sango yelped as Kagome and her Nekos surprised them. InuYasha on the other hand was laughing at the look on their faces.

"Kagome why did you do that?!?!"Sango yelled in surprise.

Kagome just smiled and pointed up with her tail. Sango looked up and gasped softly her eyes going wide with awe.

There above their very heads was a rainbow of beautiful birds. They all had many colors and varried in shapes, sizes, and tones.

The light that hit their feathers seemed to make them glow in the evening sun. Kagome looked up contentedly as the birds flew in circled over head and slowly settled back on their perches.

"Wow,"Sango said softly,"that was amazing."

Her rexaled stature suddenly disapated as she stiffened.

"Yes Amazing." Miroku said wistfuly as he watched the sky his right hand dissapeared from sight behind Sango.

Sango spun on her heel and slapped him on his cheek.

"You Pervert!"Sango seethed."You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself if you don't you wont have to worry about a cursed '_Hand' "_Sango said in a deathly voice.

Kagome shfted back and watched as Sango stormed up the trail that they were following. She stayed where she was until InuYasha caught up with her.

"Aren't monks supposed to be holy people?" Kagome asked watching as the pervert cradled his cheek running after Sango.

"I thought so."InuYasha answered walking with Kagome.

Akari and Kira mewed confusedly shifting to their smaller forms and jumping onto Kagome's shoulders. Saki just walked by Kagome's side

Eventually Sango clamed and Miroku was walking with her again. Some how InuYasha had taken the lead and was walking them to the village. Kaome froze in her spot by InuYasha.

"Kagome?... Kagome?...Kagome!" InuYasha started to yell getting impatient.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Sango asked walking up to her friend Miroku just behind her.

"I've never smelled so much blood and fear." Kagome said in almost a whisper.

InuYasha inhaled and relized she was right.

"Damn it!" InuYasha cursed," She's right. That whole village must have been slaughtered!"

Sango jumped onto a transformed Kirara's back and Miroku jumped on behind her.

Akari and Kira transformed into their larger demonic selves and Kagome and InuYasha ran with Kagome's Mantas and Demonic helper beside them.

They ran twords the village. Kagome's hair streamed out behind her her tail flowed behind her as if on a invisable breeze. The metalic scent of blood stained the ari the blood and bodies littered the ground. Death and fear were pungent in the air as were the cries of children who had found their parents dead.

"This is awful..." Kagome whispered," I have seen many battles but this makes them seem like a feild of wild flowers." Kagome looked at the bodies they were dimembered and trampled some had marks where it looked like some thing had feasted on them.

Kagome could smell something beneathe all the fear and blood and death.

_What is it... I can't remember... wait maybe...Wolves!_Kagome realized.

"InuYasha..."she said softly.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"It... It was... wolves."Kagome stuttered in a hushed whisper.

InuYasha breathed deep. Dipicting one scent from another he could barely find it but it was there. Wolves!

"Damn beasts."InuYasha snarled.

* * *

OMFGSkittlez: Oyak not the longest of chapters but I like it alot better than the others so deal

InuYasha: Damn wolves I hate their guts

Kagome: It's awful!!

OMFGSkittlez: Well it will be better soon just R&R


	7. Author's Note

Okay I'm really sorry but I'm only going to work on one story at a time so some of these will have to wait. I'm going to start with The Last Straw and then continue from there and while I will be writing and thinking of the others I will not post on them until I finish The Last Straw.

P.S. This will be deleted with my next post


End file.
